Tren
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Mitsui y Rukawa aprenderán que viajar en la hora punta del tráfico puede llevar a situaciones incómodas, sobre todo si están frente a frente y las personas insisten en apretarlos juntos. Un viaje en tren nunca había sido tan complicado. Mitsui/Rukawa. Insinuaciones.


**TREN**

 _~también conocido como esos horribles viajes en vagones apestados de gente~_

 **.**

A esa hora, el tren iba atestado de pasajeros como nunca.

Mitsui maldijo en voz alta cuando se vio empujado por la marea humana hasta uno de los rincones del vagón, tropezando con varias personas en el transcurso. Había alcanzado a ver -antes de perderse en medio del grupo de colegialas ruidosas con timbres agudos y adultos con maletines y caras cansadas- al resto de sus compañeros siendo desplazados igual que él. Todos salvo Akagi que ni se inmutó en su lugar (Mitsui dudaba de que alguien quisiera o pudiera empujarlo de allí). Por su parte, Kogure desapareció tragado por un grupo de oficinistas, de Hanamichi solo oía uno que otro cacareo y Ryota… bueno, Ryota estaba literalmente perdido en algún lugar del vagón, si es que no lo habían pisoteado aún. Mitsui seguía maldiciendo el tráfico en punta cuando la marea humana dio un giro, llevándoselo con ella, y le hizo chocar de bruces contra otro muchacho más o menos de su altura. El escolta hizo una mueca incómoda cuando su nariz quedó a un palmo de otro perfil serio y pálido que mantenía los párpados bajos en una clara muestra de estar dormitando.

Rukawa.

El mar de cuerpos se aquietó de nuevo y Mitsui se quedó sin posibilidad de movimiento, apretado entre un lío de faldas y piernas y frente a su compañero que dormía de pie en medio del enjambre humano. Gruñó fastidiado. ¿Cómo era posible que Rukawa durmiera en una situación así? Estaban siendo prácticamente estrujados, maldita sea, y el novato se daba el lujo de dormir en esa posición.

—Oye, Rukawa —llamó, algo molesto—. ¿En serio estás durmiendo? ¿aquí?

Rukawa parpadeó somnoliento ante el gruñido conocido. Enfocó los ojos para ver el ceño fruncido de Mitsui frente a su cara. Demasiado cerca. Soltó algo incoherente, con los hilos del sueño demasiado presentes aún en la memoria, y dio un paso atrás por inercia, tratando de conservar su espacio personal. Pero se quedó ahí mismo, porque detrás suyo solo estaba la pared.

 _Oh oh._

.

—Rukawa —masculló Mitsui entre dientes—. Muévete. Estás demasiado cerca.

El otro le dio una mirada plana; era obvio que no podía retroceder, tenía la espalda al ras contra la pared. Era Mitsui quien debería tratar de alejarse y no estar reclamándole a él. Pero no iba a desgastarse haciéndole entender eso al triplista con mala cara.

—Maldita gente.

La imposibilidad de alejarse estaba haciéndolo sentir realmente incómodo. Trataba de ignorarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba encajado contra el cuerpo de Rukawa, y eso implicaba muchas cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Además, el movimiento natural del tren no estaba ayudando en nada. Respiró hondo en busca de calma. Un par de estaciones más y podría verse libre de ese atochamiento humano y, lo más importante, estaría lejos de Rukawa. Esa cercanía forzada no era cómoda para ninguno.

Un movimiento demasiado claro de unas manos itinerantes paseándose por su retaguardia lo hizo saltar de asombro, apegándose inconscientemente al otro chico y dejándolo encerrado entre sus brazos que se levantaron sorpresivos hacia la pared, casi abrazándolo en busca de ayuda. Alguien estaba manoseándolo de forma descarada.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! Rukawa, esto es… —iba a comentarle lo raro, incómodo y sustancialmente peligroso (sobre todo para su integridad física) que aquel viaje estaba resultando cuando algo le hizo cerrar la boca estupefacto. Era sutil, casi imperceptible, y él no lo habría escuchado de no haber estado pegado al otro chico, con sus cuerpos aplastados en una esquina de ese vagón infernal. Aunque la expresión de Rukawa se mantuvo estoica, el pequeño enganche en su respiración -esa inhalación entrecortada- indicó que el pelinegro no estaba siendo inmune al estrecho contacto. Poco a poco, como si fuera una escena de cámara lenta, Mitsui se hizo consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban: él tenía la rodilla clavada entre las piernas de su compañero y los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Una postura que resultaba demasiado sugerente y que cualquiera podría malinterpretar aun cuando se había dado de forma accidental.

Su cerebro dio un grito ronco y saltó fuera de su cabeza para correr a esconderse en cualquier lado fuera de ahí.

Definitivamente, las cosas no podían estar peor.

.

A Mitsui le parecía que la diferencia de altura entre él y Rukawa era más de los tres centímetros que rezaban las fichas de ambos. Cuando veía al novato en la cancha este se veía bastante más alto que él, unos siete centímetros al menos, pero ahora, estando apretados uno contra el otro dentro del tren, podía fijarse que esos miserables centímetros en realidad distaban bastante poco, sobre todo en el largo de sus piernas porque sus caderas acababan casi a la misma precisa altura, coincidencia maldita que estaba llevando a que sus pelvis -encajonadas en el reducido espacio- estuvieran frotándose entre ellas cada vez que el tren lo permitía o cuando alguien trataba de moverse en el interior provocando con ello una especie de reacción en cadena que terminaba juntando a los dos últimos eslabones como en una fila de dominó.

Él no estaba cómodo con ser el penúltimo eslabón, no cuando Rukawa era el último y menos cuando el poco aire entre ellos comenzó a calentarse más de lo debido.

Trató de convencerse de que se trataba de algo normal, una reacción involuntaria provocada por los movimientos y roces ocasionales, pero eso no quitaba la horrenda incomodidad de estar frotándose contra su compañero de equipo. Él entendía si hubiera sido una chica bonita, pero Rukawa distaba mucho de ser eso. No había manera de que se sintiera atraído por él, solo se trataba de sus estúpidas hormonas adolescentes y el maldito movimiento traicionero del tren.

Rukawa tenía su propia lucha interna.

El muslo de Mitsui estaba clavado entre sus piernas y estaba seguro de que solo faltaría levantar unos centímetros su rodilla derecha para cepillarla directamente en la entrepierna del otro. Por un segundo su cerebro barajó las posibilidades y lo bombardeó con preguntas del estilo ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciera? ¿qué haría Mitsui? Podía ver su ceño contraído frente a su cara, mirando obstinadamente hacia otro lado ¿lo golpearía acaso? Lo oyó tragar duro cuando un movimiento del tren los hizo friccionarse entre sí una vez más, esa vez con un poco más de fuerza.

Enterró sus uñas en sus palmas. Nunca había sido un creyente, pero ahora mismo podría rezarle a todos los dioses existentes para evitar que su cuerpo lo traicionara en tan mal momento. En vez de eso, los dioses decidieron echar sus súplicas en un saco roto y en su lugar se encargaron de bombardear su mente de adolescente con imágenes al azar del cuerpo contrario bajo las duchas del gimnasio, esos músculos largos y ligeramente bronceados, la expresión adusta del rostro… y Rukawa perdió la lucha de forma miserable.

Mitsui recitó todas las maldiciones y palabrotas aprendidas en sus días de pandillero, pero por una razón diferente: podía sentir la creciente erección de Rukawa aplastándose contra su pierna, haciéndose más notoria con cada vaivén; y estaba seguro que Rukawa sentía la suya porque estaba prácticamente encaramado sobre su pierna. Situación de mierda en un día de mierda. Sus dientes romos se clavaron en el interior de sus mejillas en una maniobra dolorosa para evitar empeorar el asunto. Si no hacía algo pronto no quería imaginar en qué acabaría todo aquello.

Evitando en todo momento los ojos oscuros de su compañero (que en ese momento también desviaba la mirada) se concentró en recrear una imagen mental que acabara de una vez por todas con su ataque de calentura: Akagi en zungas de leopardo.

.

—¡Eso fue un infierno! —Ryota trataba de desentumecer sus acalambrados músculos. Había pasado el viaje completo atrapado entre personas más altas que él, apachurrado entre bolsos y maletines y sus pulmones clamaban por algo de oxígeno—. ¿Habías visto tal cantidad de pasajeros?

Mitsui no respondió. Para ser sincero ni siquiera estaba escuchando la pregunta de su compañero. El más pequeño lo miró dudoso.

—Oye, ¿te apretaron mucho a ti también? Pareces estar sin oxígeno.

Mitsui sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de volver en sí.

—Estoy bien, solo es el calor.

Al menos no mentía del todo.

—Rukawa —la voz de Ayako le llegó como un sonido brumoso, escondida entre la espuma de algo espeso—, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas agua?

La mánager ya había echado mano a su bolsa en busca de alguna bebida cuando Rukawa negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no era necesario.

—Todos veníamos apretados —insistió la chica—, bebe un poco y…

Un grito agudo interrumpió la conversación:

—¡Rukawa! ¡Hazle caso a Ayako! Por cierto, yo también quisiera un poco —tosió Ryota, para demostrar su punto.

Ella rodó los ojos, divertida. Rukawa por su parte dejó los suyos vagar hasta el chico mayor al otro lado del base. Mitsui traía las orejas rojas y cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron el aire se sintió espeso, tan taangible que Rukawa estaba seguro de que podría ahogarse solo al respirar. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta recordando lo ocurrido y las sensaciones extrañas que eso le había arrojado. No es como si él nunca lo hubiera experimentado antes, lo raro -e incómodo- del asunto era que se trataba de otro chico, su compañero de equipo, ni más ni menos. Frunció las cejas pensando en los camarines del gimnasio y en lo mucho que le apetecía una ducha fría, lo más lejos posible del triplista.

Solo había una cosa clara: ambos odiaban los trenes.

O quizá no tanto como aparentaban...


End file.
